Pfff!
by raya245
Summary: ça c'est du titre hein? A vous de lire! One Shot. POV Harry


Encore un délire. En fait j'aime bien cette fic mais je n'ai pas bien su la finir. Et pour cause, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez it would be nice !

Bonne lecture

**Pfff**

J'ai 25 ans. Je suis la plus célèbre des célébrités de ce siècle. A un point tel que mon nom même m'insupporte. J'ai lu tant de choses sur moi que j'ai l'impression que c'est d'un autre qu'on parle. Et dans un sens c'est vrai…

Le pire encore se sont tous ces fans qui ont utilisé mon nom pour décrire leurs fantasmes les plus profonds. Parfois si bien exposés que je croyais qu'il s'agissait des miens. Enfin plutôt je le rêvais car ma vie amoureuse ressemble plus au vide sidéral engendré par un trou noir qu'à une fête avec ballons, poney, trampoline et champagne à volonté. Comment pourrais-je avoir une vie normale après tout ça ?

Ce n'est pas tant mon statut de "héros" que celui de personnage de roman qui rend ma vie si "compliquée" et si vide à la fois. Tranquille nulle part. Bien sûr vous me connaissez. Qui ne me connaît pas? Je suis Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus célèbre de son temps. Que se soit pour ceux de mon monde ou pour les moldus. Enfin je dois dire qu'avec vous c'est plus facile de se cacher même si les romans ont fait leur petit effet. Toujours est il que je n'ai pas de petit ami et que ce n'est pas près de changer si vous voulez mon avis. Un petit ami? Oui il faut parfois croire ce qu'on vous dit. C'est bien vrai, Harry Potter est un uraniste pur et dur… un peu trop même pour être honnête… Vous me permettez pour le moins les blagues vaseuses?

Quant à celles qui me voient avec ce cher Malfoy je voudrais leur dire : arrêtez de rêver! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût! Bien sûr il est très beau. Je ne le nie pas mais c'est pas parce que je suis pédé et qu'il l'est de la façon la plus évidente lui aussi, que nous devons pour le moins finir ensembles! Vous voulez vraiment que j'oublie toutes les crasses qu'il m'a fait? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'en repend? Vous croyez vraiment qu'à Gayland tout le monde est beau et s'aime sur fond de ABBA en boucle? Il faut sortir un peu les enfants!

Je vais vous faire une confidence. Être homo n'est en rien différent d'être hétéro. La seule chose qui change, c'est le sexe. C'est tout, je vous entends crier? Oui c'est tout! Pas de bulles roses qui descendent du plafond pour m'accueillir quand je rentre, pas de jeunes éphèbes dans tous les coins de ma maison, pas de bonheur constant et de couleurs aveuglantes figurant un arc-en-ciel à tous les murs. Il y a chez les gays des gens très cons, des gens très biens et des gens avec lesquels on ne s'entend pas. Oui on n'est pas différents de vous donc…

Bien, rendu à ce niveau de mon récit, j'ai perdu environ 45 des lecteurs qui se sont fait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait rien entre Malfoy et moi. Je tiens à dire à ce propos à ceux qui croient que, éventuellement, il pourrait se passer tout de même quelque chose, notamment toute attitude ayant un rapport avec une aventure, ne serait-ce que purement sexuelle, à ceux-là donc, vous pouvez tout de suite arrêter de lire aussi. Il ne se passera rien. Non, non, rien! Je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Quand bien même il ne resterait plus que nous deux encore vivants sur terre, je ne daignerais même pas lui accorder un regard. Capiche? Je sais que certain(e)s vont rester jusqu'au bout pour être sûr(e)s mais ne venez pas vous plaindre, je vous aurais prévenu.

Bon! Ça c'est fait…

Message très très important! Je ne me tape pas non plus Severus Rogue!

D'un parce qu'il est moche et de deux parce qu'il a toujours été un vrai salaud avec moi. Alors je vous entends déjà plaider que "oui mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes!", "Oui mais il fait ça parce qu'il souffre", "oui mais, il fait ça parce que dans le fond il est attiré par toi!". Oui, mais non! L'amour vache merci mais très peu pour moi. Par ailleurs ce bâtard n'a jamais eu un seul geste qui me montre qu'éventuellement il me considère comme un être humain. Donc je suis désolé de vous confirmer que malgré sa grande intelligence, qu'en outre personne ne remet en cause, Mr Rogue s'en bat royalement l'œil, de moi, mon existence, mon petit cul, aussi mignon et musclé soit-il. Peut-être même autant que lui-même me désintéresse, voire me dégoûte.

Tout cela pour dire que je ne me jetterais pas sur quelqu'un par dépit.

Voilà c'est dit. De même que je cèderais pas à une fille si extraordinaire soit-elle pour la simple et bonne raison que si je peux avoir des sentiments forts, physiquement ça coince. C'est comme ça que je suis fait. Mon corps réagit plus à un corps masculin c'est tout…

Mais je comprends les hétéros car les femmes sont belles. C'est d'autant plus une raison de ne pas les aimer.

Alors me direz-vous, pourquoi est-ce que je m'échine à écrire ces lignes? Peut-être pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas intéressant. Pas plus que le gars que vous croisez tous les matins dans le métro en allant travailler. Ma destinée est à part parce qu'il a été donné à un grand nombre de personne de savoir ce que j'ai pu faire. Pourtant regardez ce bon vieux Percy qui lui-même a pris une part immense dans toute cette histoire, il n'en retire, à son grand désarroi, qu'une notoriété minime. Les aléas de l'écriture… Il ne devait pas être un personnage "qui fait vendre".

Je ne suis pas plus que vous mais je ne crois pas être moins non plus. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire n'est pas bien différent de ce que vous-même attendez. Je veux vivre en paix dans un coin pas trop pollué (je crois qu'aujourd'hui on ne peut plus se payer le luxe de rêver de 100 air pur), avec quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer et qui m'aimerait juste pour ce que je suis en acceptant mes défauts et en aimant mes qualités. Je voudrais une maison où on verrait le ciel et… hum pardon je m'égare…

Bien sûr cela paraît très acidulé, très "politiquement correct" mais voilà c'est ce qui me rendrait heureux. Alors oui c'est sucré, oui c'est suranné, oui tout le monde voudrait avoir cela…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser en fait. Parfois j'ai l'impression de savoir exactement ce que je veux et la minute d'après je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Bien sûr avant j'avais un but, avant j'avais un destin mais maintenant que je suis tout seul je ne sais plus bien ce dont j'ai envie. Le pire étant que quand je l'ai, en général je n'en veux plus. Combien d'hommes j'ai mis dans mon lit pour les fuir quelques jours ou quelques semaines après parce que ça n'allait pas! J'ai envie que l'on m'aime, j'ai envie d'aimer aussi de façon pure et entière mais j'ai l'impression lancinante que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour l'amour. Et notamment pas moi. Il y en a qui sont faites pour l'amitié et déjà cela me correspond plus. J'ai formé l'idée que l'on a dans la vie qu'une aptitude bien définie dans laquelle on excelle.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis aussi paumé que le commun des mortels.

Alors qu'est ma vie? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Et bien j'ai un travail que j'aime bien mais je ne suis pas non un homme dévoué au travail. Je travaille dans un bureau d'étude de balais. Je mets au point les nouveaux modèles de balais. Je vous entends déjà protester! Non je ne suis pas auror. Après la guerre j'avais besoin d'autre chose! Non je ne suis pas joueur de Quidditch parce que ce sport reste ma vraie passion sans pour autant que je ressente le besoin de me montrer. Les matches du dimanche dans le club du coin me suffisent. Et puis j'avais besoin de calme.

Je vois beaucoup mes amis qui pour la plupart sont resté à mes côtés grâce ou en dépit de la guerre je ne sais pas. Puis il y en a eu d'autres. Bien sûr je ne vois plus Ron et Hermione en même temps depuis leur divorce mais on a appris à s'organiser des plages de temps à part.

La vie coule. Elle est douce, sans grand imprévu. Cela me comble. J'ai eu ma part de noir de gris de malheur. Je veux être heureux. Non en fait, je ne veux plus être malheureux.

J'ai envie d'être amoureux. Même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Et le premier qu'il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi je le mords! Ce n'est pas la peine de ruiner mes maigres espoirs!

Je crois qu'on a toujours désespérément envie de ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir.

Souvent je rêve ma vie. Je rêve que je rencontre l'homme de ma vie. Au début ce ne serait qu'un ami et on aurait énormément de choses en commun. On se connaîtrait parfaitement et un jour il réaliserait que je suis son idéal. Alors on emménagerait ensemble et on serait bien.

Pfff! Tout ça ce ne sont que des conneries. Qui arrive à concilier sexe et amitié? Qui?

Pas moi en tous cas. Parfois je me dis que je regrette que Ron ne soit pas homo mais au fond de moi je sais que je ne le pense pas. D'abord parce que je l'aime tel qu'il est et ensuite parce que ça serait trop douloureux de me passer de son amitié.

Ma vie est banale. Je n'ai pas d'activité associative, je ne sors que très peu et je ne m'implique pas pour la cause gay. Parfois je me dis que ma vie est bien inutile. Je n'ai pas su protéger ceux que j'aimais. Je suis resté fidèle à moi-même, à mes idées et à mes sentiments mais ça n'a pas sauvé ceux que auxquels je tenais. Pourtant j'ai compris que je me devais de sauver ce monde pour lequel ils se battaient. Cela m'a causé du malheur mais qu'est-ce qu'un destin face à celui de toute l'humanité?

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire, ma vie est un roman mais pas une fanfiction. D'ailleurs j'ai arrêté d'en lire. Des fanfictions. Pas des romans.

Je n'en lis plus parce qu'elle me mette en scène et que c'est dix mille fois plus passionnant que ce que je vis au quotidien. C'est frustrant. Et parfois c'est aussi flipant.

Non mais vous me voyez dans les bras de Rogue? Rien que ça, ça me fait cauchemarder mais alors me voir dans les bras de Rémus! Rémus! Un ami de mon père. J'aime les hommes plus vieux mais là c'est limite incestueux. Je ne parle même pas de Sirius parce que c'est douloureux.

Voilà, vous savez tout de moi. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Quoi?

Vous volez TOUT savoir?

Non mais… non!

Je ne sors avec personne!

Bon il y a bien mon boss sur lequel je fantasme à mort mais il est hétéro. Je flashe toujours sur les hétéros de toutes façons… Mais il faut me comprendre! Il est craquant. Oui ok, sa femme est adorable mais ça n'ôte rien à son charme. Surtout quand je vois comment il est avec elle : attentionné et tendre. Je suis pathétique…

Il a trente-huit ans, les tempes grisonnantes. Il porte souvent des pulls à col roulés. Je trouve ça sexy, mais il faut dire qu'il les porte bien. Il est de ma taille et a une sorte de chaleur qui se dégage de lui. Il est directif sans être autoritaire. Il est… plutôt bien fichu. Il est loin des canons de beauté que l'on rencontre. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'est ni body-buildé ni extrêmement sportif mais il est bien. Je suis sûr qu'il a des poignées d'amour auxquelles j'adorerais m'accrocher!

Donc il n'est pas pour moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de fantasmer.

Et puis j'ai le temps de me trouver quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de me complaire dans des aventures sans lendemain. En fait mon problème est que je sais ce que je veux!

Tout ça pour dire que comme je vous le disais dès le début, je n'ai rien de plus intéressant que le commun des mortels à présent. Bien sûr tout ceci, mes mots, ces lignes, ne servent à rien mais il était important de le matérialiser. De dire à quelqu'un, même à un bout de papier ce que je ressentais.

Note : Je devrais songer à faire publier ça dans la gazette…


End file.
